No Turning Back
by souless wanderer
Summary: Yuki is hiding a secret that even she didn’t know about. It has something to do with her past, but what is it. It seems that only Kaname knows what it is, but he’s not telling. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. A present and feelings realized

No Turning Back

A KanamexYuki fanfiction

Written by: Rebecka Phillips

Summary: Yuki is hiding a secret that even she didn't know about. It has something to do with her past, but what is it. It seems that only Kaname knows what it is, but he's not telling.

Disclaimer:

Me: Kaname-sama please read the disclaimer.

Kaname: With pleasure. Rebecka does not own Vampire Knight nor does she own any of its affiliated characters.

Me: Domo Arigato gozaimasu Kaname-sama

-Vampire Kisses-

Twilight at Cross Academy means but only one thing to the guardians of the school, hundreds of screaming fan girls pushing to get a look at the gorgeous night class, but what people don't know is that not only is the night class beautiful, they are vampires, and are led by the president of the moon dorm, Kuran Kaname, one of the few pureblood vampires left.

The only people who know about the secrets that lurk in the shadows of this school are the headmaster and his two guardians, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They are there to protect the secret, so that the night class and day class can co-exist with one another, but each guardian has their own motives.

Zero wants to find out the most effective way to kill off those beast in human form as he likes to call them, but Yuki only wants one thing, and that is the love of Kaname, the boy…err…vampire that saved her life 10 years ago

Yuki was the only one on guard duty tonight, because Zero had to talk to the headmaster about something. She hoped that it wasn't about transferring him to the night class; because there is no way that she can hold off all of those rabid fan girls by herself.

As she was walking around the wall surrounding the moon dorm, she heard a rustle in the trees. It seemed to be coming from all directions so she couldn't get a solid read on where it was coming from.

She pulled out her Artemis rod from its sheath on her thigh, and took her fighting stance, ready to strike if the need should arise. She heard the rustle again, but this time she was able to pin-point it's location. She walked over to the clump of trees that the noise came from, and rammed her staff into a bush, and she regretted it soon after, cause out of the bushes came Kaname-sama, rubbing his head, and groaning in pain.

"KANAME-SAMA! I am so sorry. I thought you were a rogue vampire. Are you alright?" Yuki said hurriedly.

"It is quite alright, really my dear girl, calm down, but you really should watch who you hit with that thing, and yes, I am fine", Kaname replied and smiled warmly at her, and added, "Come, I want to give you something, but I left it back at the dorms.

Kaname started walking away, and Yuki, who had just snapped out of her daze, had to run to catch up to him.

The walk was silent, and the tension made the air around them crackle. Yuki was about to say something, but Kaname beat her to it.

"Yuki, tell me, what do you think of me."

Yuki was surprised by his question and wasn't sure how to answer. She thought that if she answered the wrong way, Kaname would hate her, but she knew what she felt for him, and decided it was finally time to confess, but before she was able to say anything, Kaname interrupted her.

"It's alright Yuki; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Yuki sighed, thankful that she wouldn't have to tell him; because she knew that there was no way that they could be together.

Kaname then took her hand and started walking toward the moon dorms again.

They arrived at the moon dorms to find it empty, and as they were heading up to Kaname's room, Kaname thought to himself,

"Perfect, I don't want to have to explain anything to the others."

When they got to his room, Yuki took a seat on one of the couches while Kaname went over to his desk and started searching for something.

After a few minutes, Kaname came back over to Yuki and sat down beside her. He had something clutched in his hand. He told her to close her eyes, and when he was sure that she could not see anything, he clasped a necklace around her neck.

"Yuki, you can open your eyes now." Kaname whispered in her ear.

When she opened her eyes, Kaname held a mirror up in front of her so she could see, and the necklace was simply breathtaking. It was a simple single strand necklace, but hanging from every other link was a blood red ruby.

"Thank you Kaname. I love it." Yuki said softly.

"You're welcome, my dear girl." Kaname replied with a smile.

With that, Kaname walked her to the door, and let her go, back to the day world, and when she was out of his line of sight, he sighed to himself, and closed to door.

He went back up to his room, and flopped down, gracefully, onto his bed, and closed his eyes, thinking,

'One day I will tell her, tell her what she truly is, and what she means to me."

And with that thought, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Ok people, first chapter is complete. I will try to update within the next few days, and if I don't…well…you can stab me with pitchforks, and then throw me into a cave of rabid wolves.


	2. In the Moonlight

A/N: Ok people, I will try to update every few days, but since school has started, I may only be able to update every few weeks due to the over load of homework. UGH! That is the only reason why I hate school. And this chapter takes place the night after the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Ok Zero, you know the drill.

Zero: Why do I have to do this?

Me: Because I said so, now DO IT!

Zero: Ok fine, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Rebecka does not own Vampire Knight or any of its affiliated character. Now, I have to go rot…or something.

And now, on with the story

Chapter 2- In the Moonlight

Yuki was walking to her favorite spot to think; the only lake on the Cross Academy grounds. It was set far back on the property so nobody knew about it but her, and it was peaceful, so it was the perfect spot to think. It reflected the moon perfectly, and the rock in the center was the right place to sit, and just relax.

She waded out into the freezing waters, and stood there, looking like a celestial maiden illuminated by the light from the full moon. And then she started singing, her voice sounding like bells in the still silence.

_When an orange–colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,  
as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words._

_Even now, (I can remember) the pale light  
that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's sky)._

She started dancing, and for someone watching, it was breathtaking.

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you  
it's just the clocks ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
the sound of footsteps.  
Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice.  
The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange–colored  
photograph._

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,  
but your tears, even now..._

_Without saying a word, time flows on;  
the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,  
like it melts away.  
On that last night, no matter where it is,  
only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now._

She stopped dancing, and just stood in the middle of the lake, singing, her sadness resonating from the depths of her heart and soul.

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you  
it's just the clocks ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
the sound of footsteps.  
Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

After she was done singing, Yuki climbed up onto the rock, and sat down, thinking to herself.

Yuki's POV

I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I can't. I'm mortal, and he's a vampire. We can never be together, so why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be having these feelings, but I do. Why him of all people? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone else, like say Zero for example. He's half vampire but still, he's handsome, and strong, and kind at heart, but…oh I don't know!

Normal POV

While Yuki was up on the rock, she didn't know that she was being watched by a certain half-vampire. He stood in the shadows, silently watching her, keeping her safe from any Level E's that might be lurking around. He chuckles to himself, when he realizes that he may very well be the level E that he was protecting her from. He hears a splash, and realizes that Yuki was finished thinking, and was heading back to the dorms. His job is done, so he heads back to the dorms.

A/N: I know it's short, but work with me people, I came up with this on a whim, and I was bored, so sorry if it sucks.


End file.
